


The mother who loved Michael Langdon

by BekaBromHeda (BlackDiamond1215)



Category: AHS Apocalypse, American Horror Story, American Horror Story Apocalypse, Michael Langdon - Fandom
Genre: Antichrist, Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy, Foster Parent, Other, Sadness, Tears, mommy, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDiamond1215/pseuds/BekaBromHeda
Summary: A widow named Tara takes in a foster child named Michael Langdon. She learns very quickly that he’s not like other little boys.





	1. Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> Tara’s husband died four months before she took in Michael. I believe that Michael is five years old when she takes him in.

Tara awoke in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. She tosses off her sheets and climbs out of bed. “It’s hot, too damn hot”, she says to herself. Immediately, she heads into the hallway to check the thermostat. Ninety five degrees. She could have sworn that it was only 63 the last time she looked. That was before she climbed into bed. Tara rubs the sweat off of her brow and lets out a low sigh. This is the third time that this has happened in the past week. She’ll have to call the repairman later on. He can make sense of this. 

As precaution, she decides to see if Michael is alright. So, she goes to his room and opens up the door. The fact that he did not wake her up seems strange. He always does if he has a bad dream or cannot sleep. Tara wants to make sure that he’s okay. She opens the door , hoping that the hinges won’t creak and disturb him. He’s a pretty light sleeper to begin with. 

There lying on Michael’s bed is what appears to be a teenage boy. His strawberry blond hair is a little bit overgrown. He‘s wearing dark colored underwear. She notices his feet hanging over the door of the bed. For a moment, she wonders who that is and what did this boy do to Michael. Part of her wonders for a moment if this is Michael. She tries to convince herself that it can’t be. The more that she looked at him, the more the truth hits him. 

This teenage boy is him. 

He is Michael.

Tara shuts the door with a click. She stands in the hallway trying to collect herself and make sense of this. On her way back she wonders how in the hell did this happen. Is someone playing a trick on her? How did Michael age so fast in a matter of hours? 

He came to her as a tow headed little boy with ocean blue eyes. One who smiled whenever Tara picked him up and held him close. “I love you , mommy,” he whispered in his tiny voice. And of course her heart would swell. Sweet little Michael is what she called him. She didn’t mind waking up early every morning for the past three weeks to check on him and see his tiny chest rise and fall. She needs to make sure that he was okay.

No, Tara is not the woman who gave him life. She’s not his real mom. Not that anyone would believe that anyway. Her hair being darker brown and eyes being brown . Everyone always says that he looks like a tiny cherub with a bright smile that lit up his face like a beacon. Sometimes dogs would bark at Michael while they were in the park. The owners apologizing to her wondering why sweet Fido was acting so out of character. Tara would apologize as well. 

She didn’t think much of it when the neighborhood cats began to disappear. Well, that is until, she saw their bloody corpses hanging tail first from the door sills. Dark blood dripping into the floor. Tara had a feeling that Michael is the one who did it, but at that time she could not prove it.


	2. Chapter 2: Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara comes to terms with the fact that Michael has grown a decade older over night. She decides to do some digging and enlists some help .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter incorporates a little bit of the story that Constance told in season 6.

One evening, she left Michael with a sitter so, that she could go out and have dinner with friends. That same night, she returned home to find that same sitter lying unconscious. Somehow she’s positioned like a rag doll at the foot of Michael’s bed. Tara immediately called 911. The authorities claimed that this woman suffered a heart attack. Even went so far to say that it was no one’s fault. 

But, Tara suspected that once again Michael had something to do with it. 

One day she decides to call the adoption agency. She wanted to know more about Michael and his family. 

The story told by the woman from social services is that his parents and sister died. Only this time did she learn the truth. Tara placed the phone on its cradle after saying goodbye. She leaned back in her chair unable to shut her mouth. The man on the phone informed her that Michael’s mother Vivian died after giving birth to him. His sister Violet and father Ben both committed suicide. All this happened after they moved into a new house which everyone in the area called The Murder House. 

Later on, when Tara returned home, Michael sat on the living room floor coloring a picture of Tara and him. The new babysitter was a small middle aged woman with dark hair, blue eyes and porcelain skin. She smiled at Tara looking up from her phone. He was such a little angel, she told Tara then said goodbye and left. The fact that this woman is still breathing after what happened with the last sitter. She said good bye to Ms Meade and vowed to call her again soon. 

Unfortunately, now she won’t.

Michael can now take care of himself.

He came down for breakfast like nothing happened. The octave in his voice deepens as he asks her to pour him some cereal. And Tara did it like she always did. Part of her dreading what would happen if she refused. Would he do to get what he did to those animals and that babysitter only a week ago. 

Later on that evening, Tara dosed off while watching the news. 

“Mommy,” said the voice of a figure looming in the hallway partly shielded by darkness. 

Tara sat up with a start, running the sleep out of her eyes. She grunted in recognition of whomever it was. Michael moves closer standing in the doorway. There’s no telling how long he was there. 

“Can I sleep in here with you?” 

“Did you have another bad dream?”

Michael lowers his eyes to the floor and nods. 

Tara says okay and moves over so, that he can climb in. The mattress shifting more beneath his weight. Yes, he’s taller than he was before , but he still snuggles against her as though he’s still five or six years old. 

She decides to consult a priest about Michael. One from the church where she and her late husband Jack frequented every Sunday until, his death. After that Tara could not bear to return. This holy man Father Matthias is who she invited into her home so, that he could sit with Michael and talk to him. 

An hour after his arrival, Tara returned to Michael’s room. Something felt off. No one was talking anymore. The music from Michael’s video game blaring so, loud that she heard it in her room. She entered the room to find the priest slumped over like a rag doll . Only this time his head lolled to the left side. Meanwhile, Michael sits with his legs dangling off the edge playing his game. He smiles at her. 

“Michael,” she says as calm as she can. “ What did you do?” 

“I…. he… I’m sorry mommy,” he answers her.

Tara finds it hard to breathe like someone placed a weight on her chest. The room starts spinning faster and faster. She struggles to remain balanced staggering out of the room only to collapse on the floor. The last thing that she hears is Michael crying out mommy and then nothing as her vision darkens to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how I would react if this happened to me. If my foster son becomes a teenager literally over night , leaves me presents in the form of dead animals , I would be probably be a bit afraid. I think that Tara is as well.


	3. A special surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael reveals some surprising news to Tara.

Tara opens her eyes. The first thing that she sees is Michael’s face on the right side looking down at her with tears sparkling in his eyes. One by one they fall down staining his yellow shirt. The last thing that she remembered was fainting and everything going black. Now she’s lying on her soft mattress with the covers pulled up to her waist. 

“Michael,” she says in a husky voice. 

“Yes, mommy,” he says while wiping tears from his eyes. 

“How did I end up back in my room,” she asks. 

“I carried you.” 

She winces as she tries to sit up only to lie her head back down on the pillow. 

“Mommy, may I ask you a question,” he asks. 

She nods wondering what he’s about to ask. 

“Are you afraid of me?”

Tara considers the question as she stares at him. Did he read her mind ? How does he know that he scared her? 

“What would make you think that?”, She asks. 

“You passed out and hit your head,” he says.

“I promise that I won’t hurt the baby.” 

“Baby?”

There’s no way that I can be pregnant. The last time that I had sex was with Jack. That was…. almost four months ago right before he died. 

Omg! I’m pregnant.

Michael’s curls fall into eyes as he lowers his head. Tears continuing to stream down both cheeks. Tara attempts to sit up again. The headache is not as bad. She pulls him close, hugging him and planting a kiss on his forehead. “It’s okay , Michael,” she says. “It’s okay.” 

As the months pass , Tara’s belly continues to grow larger. Hell everything grows except her breasts. 

There are instances when she wakes up from a nap to find Michael resting his head on her belly. He listens to the baby’s heartbeat. Then on certain days, Michael pulled away from her or would burst into tears and not want to talk to her. 

One afternoon Michael says that he believed that the baby would replace him. Despite the fact that Tara tries to explain that she won’t , Michael refuses to believe her. 

“I won’t be your baby anymore, “ he cried.

“No, Michael that’s not true. You will always be my baby,” she says.

He laid his head his head on her shoulder as he cried. Tara kisses his hair and whispers “ I promise” to him.

“Michael.”

“Yes, mommy.” 

“How did you know that I was pregnant?”

“The voices told me,” he says.

“Voices? What kind of voices?”

“The ones that talk to me sometimes. They said that you were having daddy’s baby.”

Daddy being her late husband Jack. Someone Michael only knew from the pictures that she showed him.

Up until, this moment Tara was not thinking of him. Grief comes rushing towards her as the tears begin to fall. 

“I’m sorry mommy,” he says hugging her. “I’m sorry that I upset you. I love you.” 

“I love you, too Michael,” she says between sobs. 

Michael stands at the window in the nursery carrying his baby sitter Sarah in his arms. She’s old enough now to lift her head so, she likes to lay it on his shoulder and drool. Michael doesn’t mind. Not even when she balls up part of his shirt with her tiny hands as he paces back and forth. 

Tara’s asleep nearby sitting up in a rocking chair. 

He wanted to help her with Sarah so, she let him help.

At the hospital, there were a few questions and stares during Tara’s stay. Michael who refused to leave her side and calling her mommy raised some eyebrows. One doctor inquiried about him and she explained that he was her foster son. That evening , he had an unfortunate accident involving a flight of stairs. Tara suspected that Michael caused it.

One afternoon three visitors in dark hoods arrive on Tara’s doorstep. One bald man flanked by two women of a certain age. They seemed very eager to meet Michael. The smallest woman looked familar. Tara realizes that she is Ms. Meade, Michael’s last baby sitter. That evening after spending time with these people they convince him to leave with them. Tara does not want him to go with them, but Michael reassures her that everything is going to be okay. He hugs her tight and kisses her and baby Sara goodbye. He promises that they will see one another again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the time Tara finds out that she is with child , she’s three months along. Michael has his tantrums when she is eight months along.  
> The scene with Michael holding baby Sarah in the nursey is when she’s about three months old.


	4. The Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is ending and this is what happens to Tara and baby Sarah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add this part about the end of the world. It made sense to add it to the story.

Tara watches the news one afternoon a few months later. Every news network reports that there is an impending nuclear attack. At first it seems like the reporters are exaggerating like they always do. As though the president and his allies are playing chicken. , When the alarm goes off on her phone, she rose from the couch with Sarah in her arms. As she is about to make a phone call, there’s a knock at her door. Tara rushes to it opens it and sees two men in dark suits on her porch. There’s a black SUV parked in front with a man in the driver’s seat. 

“We are going to need you to pack a bag and come with us,” one of the men says. 

Everything moved so fast. The next thing that she knew Tara sat in the SUV with Sarah beside her strapped into a car seat. A small dufflebag and baby bag is on the floor between the as the SUV sails away from her house. Then they head to the airport and driven straight to a hanger where a private jet awaits them. As much as Tara wants to ask questions she remains in a state of shock as she’s ushered into this plane. There are a handful of people with familiar faces. They seemed as worried as she was. 

Once the plane took flight, Sarah became a bit fussy, but after a while she fell asleep in her car seat. Tara wiped tears from her eyes as she stared out the window wondering where they were going. The plane landed on a tarmac and everyone enters into a building and sent underground. This bunker has a host of women and men dressed in shades of grey. The women wear long dressed with aprons. The men wear grat suits. Tara spies a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Candles take the place of electricity. Each one placed in a corner on an end table and a few are in the ceiling lamp and chandelier. There are two floors and a staircase. The warm air smelled like fresh fruit and flowers. One that the caretakers called The Sanctuary. 

After an hour of settling in everyone gathers in the parlor room. They sit sipping champagne and introducing themselves. Tara reveals that she has no idea why she is in this place. The conversation continued on. At one point everyone wanted to pick up Sarah and play with her. Having a baby around seemed to lighten the spirits of even the grumpiest of people at times. 

Three months later, a visitor arrives. They request to see Tara and Sarah immediately. So, she heads to a room at the end of the hall. Sarah’s awake and alert giggling as they enter the room. The door shuts behind them. A figure stands with their back to them dressed in a dark suit and black knee high leather boots. Their hair hangs down to their shoulders.

Tara watches them turn around and face her. The corners of his eyes crinkle as a smile appears on his face. A face that appears older and more refined than it did the last time she saw it. He crosses the room rushing towards Tara and Sarah. Both arms encasing them as he hugs and kisses them both on their cheeks. “Hi , mommy,” he says as tears gather in his eyes.

“Hi, Michael,” she says as her voice breaks.

A tiny voice says, “ Hi Michael.” She reaches her little hands for him. Michael takes her from Tara’s side and holds her. “I missed you,” she says. 

“I missed you, too little one,” he says kissing her forehead.

Tara wipes the tears from her eyes. “Are you the one who did this,” she asks him. “You has us taken to that plane and brought here.

“Yes,” he said as Sarah laid her head on his shoulder. “I missed you both.”

“How have you been? What happened after you left?”

“It’s a long, long story, but I will tell you later on. Now I want you both to get settled forts. There are some people who I want you to meet first.”

Michael leads them into the parlor. There is another gathering there. He introduces each of them as being some of brightest minds and most prestigious people in the world. As he speaks, they look to him with smiles on their faces. 

“Everyone,” he says rubbing Sarah’s back as she snores clutching his shoulder with hand. “This is my mother Tara and my baby sister Sarah. They are the only family that I have other than my beloved Ms. Meade. Tara took me in when I was younger, raised me and loved me.” He looks at her and smiles. She’s the only mom that I recognize. She gave up on me. She and Sarah are everything to me.” 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this story. Yes, Michael was the Antichrist. However, the way that Ryan Murphy wrote his story gave the impression that iif someone had shown him love then he would have turned out differently. My version of Michael as an adult happens while the Outpost 3 storyline occurs. 
> 
> Tara is his secret mom. She and his sister and safe and sound at the Sanctuary. 
> 
> Tara being the only mother to truly love Michael Langdon

**Author's Note:**

> The idea is that Constance could not bare to raise Michael after he killed his first baby sitter so, she gave him up.


End file.
